1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved molded snack food product and method for preparing such product. More particularly, the invention pertains to resilient, self-sustaining, chewable food bodies including non-gelatin protein (at least a part of which is dairy product-derived protein), gelatin, water and fat; in preferred forms, the products contain a substantial fraction of a dairy product such as cheese, yogurt or pudding. One method of the invention involves starch molding of heated flowable food mixtures by first forming appropriately configured depressions in a starch layer, depositing the food mixture in the depressions and allowing hardening thereof, followed by separating the finished food products from the starch; in another method aspect, use is made of resilient silicone rubber molds in lieu of starch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to the manufacture of dairy products such as cheeses and yogurts is immense. Through the years, a huge variety of cheeses and other products have been prepared with a multitude of different ingredients. Commonly, hard cheeses such as cheddars are produced in large block form and are later subdivided as slices or shreds. Similarly, soft cheeses in the nature of mozzarellas are produced as blocks or cubes and are then cut or shredded for use.
The growth in snack food consumption over the past few decades has been substantial. Many consumers prefer the ease and convenience associated with snack foods such as pretzels, chips, granola bars and the like. However, these snack foods are often perceived as lacking in nutrition and bear the onus of non-natural or xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d foods. Certain types of cheeses and particularly mozzarellas have been packaged in tubular containers for ready consumption. While these products have achieved a certain measure of success, they are not particularly attractive to young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,579 to Haggennan et al. describes hard cheeses where gelatin is added during the cheese-making process. Thus, gelatin may be added to the cheese milk before rennet addition or after whey-off. The gelatin is described as adding resilience and taste to the final cheese product. The ""579 patent is not concerned with production of attractively shaped, small snack-type products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,395, 3,615,690 and 5,330,773 also describe the use of gelatin as an additive in cream cheese, molded meat and cheese composites, and as an additive during cheese making. Here again, these references do not deal with the production of small, bite sized snack products.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved food product which includes a substantial fraction of cheese or other dairy product, and which can be molded to virtually any shape (e.g., sports or recreational items) to yield resilient snacks having desirable mouth feel and taste properties.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above, and provides improved food products in the form of resilient, self-sustaining bodies having non-gelatin protein (at least a part of which is derived from dairy product(s)), gelatin, fat and water. The products are relatively small and bite sized, and have a mass to surface area ratio of from about 0.05-5 g/cm2. Preferably, the molded bodies have a pH of from about 4.4-6.2, and a water activity of from about 0.7-1, whereby the bodies have substantial shelf lives. The gelatin fraction gives the bodies a desired resilience and mouth feel.
Preferably, the molded food bodies of the invention include a substantial proportion of one or more dairy products such as cheese, yogurt and pudding therein. These base materials provide non-gelatin protein and also give the final products desirable taste and texture qualities. In this connection, such base materials are supplemented with gelatin and other ingredients such as whey, milk solids, flavorants and colorants.
In preparative procedures, a flowable mixture is created by heating and mixing the desired starting ingredients, followed by high shear processing. Good results have been obtained through the use of an auger-type lay down mixer with direct steam injection into the mixture during blending to achieve a mixture temperature of from about 150-190xc2x0 F. Thereupon, the heated mixture is passed through a high shear mixer or homogenizer until essential homogeneity is achieved.
In order to mold the bite sized products, a starch molding technique may be followed. Specifically, a layer of powdered starch is prepared, wherein the starch is at a temperature of from about 50-100xc2x0 F. and has a reduced moisture content of about 5-8% by weight. The starch layer is then imprinted with an impression device to form a series of shaped depressions therein. These depressions are filled with the heated food mixture, and the latter is allowed to harden therein at a temperature of from about 30-90xc2x0 F. The hardened bodies are then separated from the starch, allowed to equilibrate, and are packaged. Alternately, molding may be accomplished using a resilient rubber mold instead of starch molding.